Brighter Than Reality
by xx-flawlesspizza-xx
Summary: Annabeth Chase had a normal life– a loving family and friends. And because of that, her life was boring and tedious. On the other hand, Percy Jackson had a very extraordinary life as a high schooler– a life as a runaway. Percabeth modern-day AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Hey Annabeth, psst, ANNABETH!"

I snap my head to the right, where my best friend Thalia Grace sat in her chair, impatiently tapping her foot for the class to be over.

"What?" I answer in a whisper.

"What's the answer to question seven?"

I sigh and return back to my own test sheet without any other word. I check my answers once again, and set it neatly down on my desk.

"Annabeth! ANNABETH!" Thalia says louder, and our teacher, Mr. Redmond, hears.

"Hey there! No talking during tests!" he yells, looking straight at Thalia. She shrinks back to her seat, cursing at him quietly.

Just then the bell rings, and everyone rushes to turn their quiz sheets into the teacher. Thalia is at the end of the line like usual, trying to finish more questions. I throw all my stuff into my bag and turn my paper in after Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth, you wanna come hang out at my house after school?" asks Luke as he makes his way over towards us. "Thalia and Grover are coming over to study for their History mid-final. We kinda need someone that actually can help studying…"

I laugh. "Sorry, but I can't. I mean I guess I can, but I need to study also and it's a fact that you can't study with Thalia in the room."

Thalia snorts. "Can too."

"Can't."

" _Hey!_ Can too!"

"I'm sorry to break the truth to you Thalia, you can't," Grover interrupts.

"Are you guys teaming up on me or something?" Thalia scoffs and stomps out of the room, forgetting her book bag.

"Uh, Thalia, you can't really leave without your book bag…" I state, holding it up. Thalia rolls her eyes and walk back to retrieve her bag.

"So much for a dramatic exit," Grover chuckles.

Thalia rolls her eyes at him and this time, with her book bag, exits the room with us at her tail.

§ • ~ • § • ~ • §

"I'm home!" I call when I get home. I could smell my mother's cooking wafting from the kitchen and the sound of my little twin brothers playing with cars upstairs. I go up to my room, toss my backpack onto my bed, grab my sketchbook and pencil, slip on my converses, and head out the door to the park.

When I reach the park, I settle myself at my favourite spot below the tree in the shade. It had the best view of the park– you could see the lake, the fountain, the field. It made a perfect picture to snap a shot of or sketch. The sun was reflecting off the water of the fountain, and the sound of the water of the lake rushing was calming. Today's weather was perfect; the sun was shining but not too bright, the slight breeze rustling the leaves of the trees.

I start sketching from the pavement to the clear blue sky of the park to the buildings in the background. I was so focused on my drawing that I didn't notice someone coming up behind me, staring as I dragged my pencil against the page carefully.

"That's a pretty good drawing," someone says from behind, and I literally jump out of my skin in surprise. My head snaps in their direction, and I find myself looking at a boy about my age.

This boy had tousled black hair, bright sea-green eyes and dirty looking clothing. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder like he was just on his way home from school. The weird thing was that his bag was full and seemed to be carrying a bunch of stuff. There's a bunch of cuts, scars and bruises on his arms and legs.

"Uh…thanks?" I answer as I continue sketching. I glance at the boy and he's still there. "Um…why are you still here?"

He shrugs. "I like watching people draw. So what's your name?"

I hesitate before I reply. Can I trust this stranger? "Um, Annabeth."

"Nice name. What school do you go to?"  
"Well that's a stalker-ish question,"

He laughs. His laugh actually sounds _real_ , like he really means it. "Hey, I don't mean to stalk you. I'm just trying to know you better."

I raise an eyebrow.  
"If it makes you feel better, my name's Peter Janson, and I go to Goode High."

"Annabeth Chase. I go to Half Blood High."

"Huh. Interesting name."

"Yeah, I've always wondered about the name. Maybe it's named after demigods or something. You know, they're halfblooded."

"Well someone's smart."

"I like Greek mythology okay!" I shout in defence.

"Never said that was bad."

Our conversation advances, and we find out similarities and differences. Peter was funny and sarcastic, maybe a little brainless– but he was really friendly. He liked swimming and loved the colour blue.

"I better go. It's already 5:43."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye," I say and wave, hurrying away back to my house.

§ • ~ • § • ~ • §

After I ate dinner and was finishing homework, I noticed something missing from my desk. I stared blankly at the spot, and then suddenly realised. _My notebook._ I hastily get up from my chair, throw a jacket on, and race down the stairs.

"Mom, I forgot something at the park, I'll be back soon!" I shriek at the direction of the kitchen where I suppose my mom is washing the dishes as I rush out the front door. I sprint down the neighbourhood and towards the park in a fast pace.

When I reach the park, I go straight to the bench but there's nothing there. I search around the bench if the wind had blown it away, but I can't find it anywhere. I haven't realised I was looking for it for almost an hour that it was already 9 PM. I sigh and head back home, sprinting half the distance. I let the front door slam behind me as I take off my sneakers. How _could_ I possibly forget my sketchbook?

I fling myself onto my bed, and lay there thinking of ways I could get my sketchbook back. I'm almost asleep when I hear a tapping on the window.

I slowly get up, and cautiously make my way towards the window, where the curtains were closed. I grab the curtain and brace myself to open it. 3…2…1…

I slide open the curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy's POV:**

Man, you should have seen the look on Annabeth's face when she saw me. She shrieked and jumped back like a cat.

The window opens with a screeching sound and she winces. "Okay. What the HELL are you doing here, and how do you know where I live?"

I shrug. "Ya know, I'm just here to return," I hold up her sketchbook, "your sketchbook. You left it at the park."

"Oh my gods, thank you so much! Now returning to the other question. How do you know where I live?"

I start hesitating. I run a hand through my hair nervously, not knowing what to say. "Um. I kind of followed you back home?"

Her eyes widen, and she looks at me in horror. "Get out. Now." She tries to get my hands off the rim of the window, but my grip is tight. If I fall, it's going to be a drop from the second story. Not like that's going to be _that_ bad but…I needed a place to stay. If I couldn't…I shudder. There was no way I was returning to that house. Ever.

"No I can explain–"

"How do you explain the fact that you were stalking me back to my house?"

"Well," gulp, "I–" I start fiddling with my shirt again. "I'm a runaway," I say quickly, my words coming out in a jumble.

There's silence as Annabeth processes this information. I watch as her facial expression changes, and my eyes instantly drops to look at my hands.

"Okay," she says after a long time of soundlessness, "come in. We have much to discuss."

§ • ~ • § • ~ • §

"Start from the beginning. I want to hear your whole story."

So I told her. From the story of how my father abandoned me when I was a baby, to how I was living with my stepfather and decided to run away. About how my mother fled the house when I was nine, leaving me with my abusive stepfather alone. Annabeth is quiet while I explain. Her forehead scrunches up thoughtfully, and I can almost see the gears turning in her brain.

"You don't go to Goode High do you," Annabeth states, and I shake my head. "You don't even go to a school now."

I hang my head, staring at my fingers.

"You can sleep on that couch-bed over there, we'll figure this out tomorrow." Annabeth says, yawning. She's clawing at her blankets blindly, obviously tired.

"But don't you have school tomorrow?" I ask.

"Dr. Chiron– the principal– would probably take you in as a new student. Our school's always looking for new students no matter what time of the year. We get a bunch of new students almost every month."

"What if he doesn't want any new students?"

"I doubt he doesn't. If he doesn't, I promise I'll get you into that school no matter what,"

"What about your parents? What would they say tomorrow morning?"

"I'll just explain your situation, you'll be fine. They'll understand,"

"Okay. Goodnight Annabeth,"

"Goodnight Peter," that's when I realise that Annabeth actually didn't know who I actually was. Guilt washes over me like waves crashing the shore. She had actually tried to help and promised me that I was going to be safe– for a while.

I had to tell her. She was going to find out sooner or later.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I wake up to light shining in from the window. _How did I not close my curtains?_ I think sleepily as I get up. I feel like I'm forgetting something–

Then I see Peter on the couch-bed, still sleeping. I gasp, at first startled, but last night's memories start coming back to me, and I calm down. When I check my alarm clock, it's still 6:30– plenty of time to explain to my parents about his situation and why he's here. I change from my pyjamas to a sweater and long skinny jeans, then I go to wake Peter up.

"Peter, wake up," I say, on an attempt to wake him up. It doesn't work.

"Wake up!" I say louder this time. Still no answer.

"WAKE UP!" I practically scream, shaking him. All I get is a groan and '5 more minutes'.

Alright. If nothing's working, then there's only one way. I lean close to this ear and shout, "WAKE UP PETER JANSON!" right into his ear. _Ouch_.

He sits right up, his eyes alert as if searching for something…specifically saying, danger. When he sees me, he calms down, the alert in his eyes gone.

"Get up– we're going to go to school."

He starts towards the bedroom door.

I stop him. "Whoa no. We're climbing out the window."

"I thought we were going to talk to your parents."

"Screw that."

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Second chapter. Good so far?  
**

 **We didn't get as much reviews last chapter. *cries* PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Thank you for you guys out there who followed and favourited this story! I really appreciate it!**

 **Stay reading!**

 **~Maia**


	3. Chapter 3

**The evil sorceress is back again with a new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy's POV:**

I watch stunned as Annabeth flings herself out the window and lands with a _thud_. I look out and see her looking up at me, motioning for me to jump down.

I crouch on the windowsill and leap down, landing in a roll. She laughs.

"Had practice jumping down from windows?" she says.

I roll my eyes.

We walk onto the sidewalk, and head towards the school. Uncomfortableness is building up inside me, a feeling that I'm not going to fit in. I start biting my lips, and fiddling with the straps of my backpack.

"Hey, you nervous?" Annabeth asks, looking at me. "I guarantee you, everyone at school is nice. The Stolls might cause trouble, but hey. You'll be fine I promise."

"It's just that…all the schools I went to in elementary, I got kicked out of. I always somehow screwed up everything. That's the reason why my mom fled the house."

Her expression softened. "No, Peter. That's not the reason. Your _stepfather_. He was the reason she fled the house. The _only_ reason."

That didn't help– not much, anyway. "No. It was partly because of me. She was tired with me getting kicked out of schools. I wasn't good enough."

"There's no way you weren't good enough. And hey, we're here."

The building loomed in front of me, and compared to it I felt as tiny as an ant. At the gate there were letters that read Half Blood High school. Looking around me I could see others also entering the school– a boy, his face buried in his book, a girl, chasing two identical boys who had her notebook, a very pretty asian girl slyly making her way towards a boy with shining blond hair.

As I entered the building, I was so caught in being amazed by everything that I didn't notice that asian girl sneaking up on me.

"Hey, I'm Drew Tanaka," Drew states in a flirty voice, twirling her hair. I can't help but stare. "Are you a new student? Because I can show you around–" Even before she finishes her sentence, Annabeth drags me away, turning left and right through the corridors, far away from the main lobby as possible.

"Ow, my _wrist_ Annabeth," I complain, her grip on my arm still tight as steel.

"Sorry," she says, letting go.

"What _was_ that?"

"Drew Tanaka, she's a drunken bitch. And you were _clearly_ falling for her."

"I WAS NOT."

She rolls her eyes, and in them I see…jealousy? I can't quite pin it down. And then it's gone. The look in her eyes came and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Anyways…I got to get you to the office. Follow me." I say, feeling a bit of jealousy, and then feeling guilty for feeling jealous. It wasn't fair how Drew was always able to hypnotise every boy she met. And how she ended up dating them for a few days and then dumping them just to break their heart. For fun.

I speed down the corridor in long strides, reaching the office quickly. Mr. Dionysus, or Mr. D for short, sat in the principal's room looking over papers. He looked up when we came in. "Annabeth. How disrespectful of you to not knock before entering," he says, putting the papers down and leaning back in his chair. Peter scoffs. "What can I do for you?"

I clear my throat. "Peter wants to be enrolled in this–"

"May I ask, who is Peter?"

"Oh, um. It's this person here," I say, gesturing to Peter next to me. "His name is Peter Janson and he used to go to Goode High."

"Hm. A little… _rushed_ , don't you think?"

"Mr. D–"

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience, sir," Peter cuts in (Mr. D obviously pleased that he had been called sir), "but you must understand why I am in desperate need for a school to go to. You see–" He suddenly stops. He was about to tell his whole story to a whole new stranger. Mr. D raises his eyebrows, waiting for Peter to carry on.

"Yes?"

"Well," I interrupt, "you see, Peter was just expelled from Goode High because of his reading disabilities. He indeed has dyslexia, as well as attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, or more commonly known as ADHD." I say smoothly, using adult-language words as my brothers call it. Peter looks at me like I'm extraterrestrial. I side-grin at him smugly, his expression priceless.

"Ms. Chase. Always the intelligent one."

"Thank you."

He fixes his gaze on Peter instead of me. "Well. I am sorry…was it Patrick? Percy?" Peter freezes at that.

"It's _Peter_." He says, clearly unhappy.

"Ah, yes. Peter. I am sorry, _Peter_ , but I'm afraid we cannot take you in, despite everything you've been through. I understand that you may have dyslexia or ADHD–"

"Actually both," I cut in.

"–but I am afraid that our classes are all full and occupied at the moment. I am truly sorry, but there are no more spaces left." Mr. D leans back in his chair, clearly satisfied with himself and his speech. Peter grabs my wrist as I've done minutes ago to him.

"Alright. Let's go Annabeth."

"No, Peter. Mr. D, are you sure–"

"Annabeth, _let's go_."

"But it can't be, if my calculations are correct–"

" _Annabeth_. _I told you._ "

I turn to face the principal. "If my calculations are correct– which you know they are– there _is_ space left for Peter to attend this school. You're lying, unless I've got the numbers or the calculations wrong."

"Keep on believing that, Ms. Chase. I'm sure I stand corrected."

"You know I'm never wrong, Dionysus. I am _sure_ my calculations are more accurate than yours. You _know_ I am the most erudite in the grade– possibly the school."

"I am the _principal._ You _do not_ talk to the principal of your school like that."

I scoff. "Who says?"

Peter stops me from continuing. "Annabeth. That's _enough_. Let's _go._ "

There's a long pause. "Fine."

We head towards the door, and I sneak a glare at Mr. D and his smug little face. I had never liked him, he had never thought of me as another smart, annoying kid. We're halfway through the door of his room into the office when he speaks.

"I guess we can make room for one more person."

I look back and stare at the principal's face, which was as hard as stone. I hear Peter exhale slowly, his expression calming down.

"You may take the locker next to Ms. Grace's. I believe it is open."

 _AHA!_ I say in my head. I knew for sure that the school wasn't overflowing with students, on the contrary was lacking of them. But on the out side I say, "Ms. Grace is Thalia by the way. She's my best friend. You'll like her, I promise."

Peter nods, and for the first time since I met him, he actually seems happy. There's a glint of excitement in his eyes, making him look younger.

"Shall we?" I say mockingly, extending my arm towards him and bowing.

"Of course." He says back with the same mocking voice, taking my arm.

* * *

 **Hi! What do you think should happen next in the story?  
**

 **Thank you for you guys out there who took the time to review! And those of you who didn't...PLEASE REVIEW *crying***

 **Hope the update didn't take that long...if it did...I'M REALLY SORRY!**

 **Stay reading!**

 **~Maia**


End file.
